


Brooding

by Crouvan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Art, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Cadet Armitage Hux, Cadet Hux, Drabble, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fanart, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, What-If, Young Ben Solo, benarmie, especially me, i'm making this a thing now. someone has to. unbelievable., one day they will meet and give each other hugs. thats the goal, wtf how is cadet hux not a tag yet?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crouvan/pseuds/Crouvan
Summary: Fanart - Young Padawan Ben Organa-Solo & Academy Cadet Armitage Hux.





	Brooding

**Author's Note:**

> this is a lil doodle with like my lil headcanon drabble thing. i posted this on my tumblr a while back already but i only just FINALLY got my acceptance letter here (took nearly as long as my hogwarts letter - still waiting on that, ha.)

It has been another rough day at this bloody academy. That “frail bastard” Armie had to proof his worth. _Again_. Don’t worry though, you should see the other guy *cough* or what is left of him *cough*  
One day, _everyone_ will see.

And on the other end of the galaxy sits poor lil Benny who just doesn’t belong, does he? Everyone always says so, anyway. (Yes, he heard _that_. Thanks, _mom_.) And no matter how “beautiful” everything is or how “happy” he should be, he just can’t. Because there is darkness sitting heavy on his young shoulders and _no one understands_. Or even _wants_ to. And he begins to think, it’s _him_ they don’t want. They’re afraid of it. Afraid of _him_. They don’t seem to stop and think about how scared _he_ is.

~

 

I have like the whole story in my head, but english is not my first language and I have anxiety, so I'll probably never post that fic. If anyone sees this and likes it and wants to run away with it, feel free to do so. I'd gladly provide further fanart for it. tumblr/IG: itsmrscrouvanbitch


End file.
